Weissu, Minerva...
by Urgelmurgel
Summary: Severus und Minerva verbringen einen feuchtfröhlichen Abend im "3 Besen"...


Tscha...was soll ich sagen?! Es gibt sehr viele Snape-Romanzen und ich muß sagen, daß Snapes Qualitäten als Partner mich durchaus überrascht haben. *schiefgrinst*  
  
Nun ja, ich habe mich gefragt, was der gute Professor himself da wohl zu sagen würde...  
  
Passenderweise mache ich gerade ein Praktikum im 3 Besen und konnte folgendes Gespräch belauschen... *räusper*  
  
Ja, ich weiß. Man lauscht nicht! Beschwerde-Mails bitten an undercover_hexe@web.de  
  
Ansonsten würde ich mich über Reviews natürlich sehr freuen. *sülz*  
  
Und natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir sondern Joanne K. Rowling.... wäre aber schön, wenn... ("Snape, komm her! Schuhe putzen!")  
  
Ich möchte mich für die Unterstützung beim Schreiben dieser Reportage bei folgenden Personen und Dingen bedanken:  
  
Sarah - für das ständige Nachfragen *wullknullknuddel* Nina - weil es sie gibt *schmatz* Lakritz - weil es gut schmeckt *mampf* Weißwein - weil er die Gedankenflüsse anregt *schluck*  
  
Und natürlich bei allen Snape-Romanzen-Schreiberlingen (das ist sowohl maskulin als auch feminin gemeint...obwohl feminin überwiegt... *gg*), ohne die ich niemals auf dieses Gespräch aufmerksam geworden wäre.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure urgelmurgelnde Resa  
  
P.S.: Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen oder Personen aus Filmen (z.B. James, Miss Sophie´s Butler aus Dinner for One) sind rein zufällig!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
WEISSU, MINERVA...  
  
Hogsmeade. 30 Grad Jupiter vor ¼ Umdrehungen Saturn zu Drittelmars. Vollmond.  
  
Im ortseigenen Pub herrschte Hochbetrieb, kein Wunder bei der Tageszeit waren alle Hogsmeader unterwegs, wer wollte schon einen Samstagabend in den eigenen vier windschiefen Wänden verbringen.  
  
*** Auch Professor Minerva McGonagall und Professor Severus Snape zog es an diesem lauen Sommerabend in das besagte Etablissement. Nach all den anstrengende Wochentagen wünschten sich beide nichts sehnlicher als einen gemütlichen Abend außerhalb von Hogwarts und da beide keinerlei Aufsichtspflichten für diese Nacht hatten, schien sie geradezu perfekt.  
  
So betraten also beide gutgelaunt (sofern das für Severus überhaupt möglich war) den Pub und setzten sich an den nächsten freien Tisch.  
  
Madame Rosmerta, die Wirtin des "3 Besen", stürmte sofort auf die beiden zu und begrüßte sie überschwenglich: "Se...äh...Professor Snape, welch Freude Sie hier zu sehen! Das Übliche?"  
  
Severus nickte beiläufig und tat so als studierte eine längst veraltete Wanderkarte der Umgebung.  
  
Rosmerta runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an Minerva: "Professor, was wünschen Sie?"  
  
Minerva hob eine Augenbraue und sagte freundlich: "Dann bringen Sie mir doch auch das Übliche."  
  
Irritiert verließ Madame Rosmerta den Tisch ihrer soeben eingetroffenen Gäste um sich um den Rest ihrer Kundschaft zu kümmern.  
  
"Sie wollten etwas mit mir besprechen, Minerva?", erkundigte sich Severus nach dem Grund für Minervas Einladung ins 3 Besen.  
  
"Och, wissen Sie, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich nur keine Lust den Abend hier alleine zu verbringen.", erwiderte sie fröhlich.  
  
Severus schnaubte und raunzte: "Wenn ich das vorher gewußt hätte, wäre ich nicht mitgekommen..."  
  
"Eben!", freute sich Minerva.  
  
"Dabei habe ich einen riesigen Stapel Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren... und bei der Dummheit ihrer Schäfchen dauert das Wochen..."  
  
Er unterbrach seinen Vortrag, da Madame Rosmerta nun die bestellten Getränke brachte.  
  
Eine Flasche Donnerberger Muskat für Severus nebst Glas und ein Glas mit selbigem Getränk für Minerva. Die beiden bedankten sich höflich und Rosmerta ging ihren Pflichten nach.  
  
"Wo war ich stehen geblieben?", fragte Severus, nachdem er sich ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte.  
  
"Bei der Dummheit meiner Hausschüler", entgegnete Minerva nicht ohne ihr süffisantes Grinsen verbergen zu können. "Aber eigentlich können Sie das auch bei der nächsten Konferenz mit mir besprechen!"  
  
"Und über was sollen wir uns dann bitte unterhalten?", grummelte Snape.  
  
"Erzählen Sie mir was von sich!", antwortete Minerva sichtlich erfreut, daß er nicht so gleich die Flucht ergriffen hatte.  
  
Snape leerte sein erstes Glas Muskat mit einem Zug und schenkte sich nach. "Was wollen Sie denn wissen?"  
  
"Was haben Sie gegen Gryffindor?", kam es von Minerva wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
"Ich dachte wir wollten nicht über die Schule sprechen?", ätzte Snape und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
  
"Da haben Sie Recht...hm... warum sind Sie eigentlich nicht verheiratet?", Minerva beugte sich neugierig vor.  
  
"Für Gespräche dieser Art ist es noch zu früh, meine Guteste.", grinste Snape sie an, dem dieses Frage-Nicht-Antwort-Spiel anfing Spaß zu machen. Er leerte sein Glas und goß sich ein neues ein.  
  
Minerva seufzte und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck.  
  
"Haben Sie auch den Donnerberger?", lenkte sie nun in ein wenig verfängliches Thema ein.  
  
"Jaah...das ist mein Lieblingswein.", freute sich Severus.  
  
"Aha! Wie sind Sie denn auf den gekommen?", versuchte sie das Gespräch etwas anzukurbeln.  
  
"Lange Geschichte", erwiderte Severus, dem es sichtlich Spaß machte Minerva zu reizen um zu sehen wie lange sie sich diese Art von Nicht-Gespräch gefallen lassen würde.  
  
"Dann erzählen Sie sie mir."  
  
"Später...", ließ Snape wissen und machte sich daran sein drittes Glas zu leeren. "Der Wein is klasse... aber Professor McGonagall, wie sind Sie eintlich auf ihn gekommen, der is doch nichts für Frauen... bei dem Promillehalt!"  
  
"GE-halt", verbesserte Minerva, die mit Erstaunen die sich schnell leerende Flasche beäugte, aus der Severus sein nächstes Glas füllte. "Empfehlung von Dumbledore. Und wenn man nicht zu viel trinkt..." Sie blickte zu seinem Glas, das sich bereits wieder um die Hälfte geleert hatte. "... dann lässt sich das auch gut aushalten."  
  
"Hehe... Dumbledore... das hätte ich mir ja gleich dengn könn´n", schmunzelte Snape und leerte sein Glas.  
  
"Was bitte soll das denn heißen?!", schreckte Minerva auf.  
  
"Ooooch... nix", tat Severus unschuldig.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die geleerte Flasche. Suchend wanderte sein Blick durch das Lokal und stoppte bei Madame Rosmerta, die zwei Tische entfernt eine Bestellung aufnahm. "Rosi!!!", rief er. Selbige dreht sich erstaunt um und eilte zu den beiden. Snape strahlte sie an. "Du bringst mir doch noch ein Fläschchen von dem guten Tröpfchen?"  
  
"Jaja, selbstverständlich, Se... Professor Snape!" Mit diesen Worten hastete sie davon um kurz danach mit der bestellten Flasche wiederzukehren.  
  
Snape goß sich erneut ein. Minerva beobachtete ihr Gegenüber und mußte grinsen. Er hatte wirklich einen sitzen. `Das muß ich doch ausnutzen...,`dachte sie bei sich.  
  
"Wir war das noch gleich mit ihrem Junggesellendasein?", forschte sie nun nach und schaute interessiert zu Severus, der versuchte Korkenbrösel per Schnipsen in den Aschenbecher zu befördern.  
  
"Nix is da...", nuschelte Snape.  
  
"Warum sind Sie denn nun nicht verheiratet?", bohrte Minerva nach.  
  
"Sie sin ja auch nich verheirat´t..."  
  
"Professor, das ist doch kein Argument!"  
  
"Wohl!", maulte Snape, "ich mach wenixns nich mit dem gleichn Kerl seit Jahr un Tag rum..."  
  
"Sie und ein Mann? Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen, Professor."  
  
"Typsch, Gryffndoa... die könn´n mir niiiiiieeeee foln...un jetz sagn se endlich Sevrus su mir, so heiß ich nämch... nich Profssor. Un außdem meinde ich SIE middem Kerl!"  
  
Nach diesem Redeschwall nahm er einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Glas und versuchte Minerva mit seinen Augen zu fixieren.  
  
"Ich und ein, ähm, Kerl? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen Pro...Severus."  
  
"Na Sie un Dumbdore!" Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Das weißoch jeder!"  
  
Minerva war nun wirklich geschockt.  
  
Snape fuhr fort: "Ums mit Albs Wordn su sagen: Es is ein wohlhütets Geheimnisss, folich weißes die gaaanse Schullle!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Severus."  
  
"Am bessn nix, ich weißa eh alls. Hehe... von weng Gespräch von Schuuulleida su Schellvertrtr... su Ihn, hehe, Schäferstünchen!"  
  
Minerva kam nun doch der Gedanke diesen Abend vorzeitig zu beenden, aber ihre Neugier dem sichtlich angeheiterten Snape doch noch ein paar persönliche Dinge zu entlocken erschien ihr dennoch wesentlich attraktiver.  
  
"Nun gut," lenkte sie ein. "Lassen wir´s dabei, aber Sie sollten trotzdem nicht von mir auf sich schließen... ich meine..." Minerva errötete nun doch leicht. "...sie sind ein Mann und Männer, wie natürlich auch Frauen, haben doch bestimmte Bedürfnisse."  
  
Snape starrte sie an und Minerva überlegte, ob er nun vielleicht doch nicht so betrunken war, wie sie vermutet hatte.  
  
Er hob eine Augenbrauen. "Dürfnisse? Ssso...wassie nich sagn...aber nich mit mid mir!"  
  
Minerva blähte die Nasenflügel. "Severus, bitte, Sie wollen mir doch hier nicht erzählen, daß Sie nicht auch mal Lust verspüren!"  
  
"Lus? Nä, nich mea!", grunzte Severus.  
  
"Ich bitte um eine Erklärung!"  
  
Snape seufzte. "Weissu, Minerva... das is nich so eifach middn Fraun."  
  
Minerva grinste. "Wem sagen Sie das..."  
  
"Na, Ihn! Abba Sie sin ja selba eie!"  
  
Er setzte sich aufrecht hin, nahm eine großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und schaute Minerva tief in die Augen. Er räusperte sich, atmetet tief und begann:  
  
"Fraun! Ichab geine Lus mea aufraun! Es is ja nich so, dassich niiiieee welche hadde...hehe...im Genteil! Es gipt swei Adn von Fraun, die ein wolln mir imma ersähln, daß ich ein klompexbladner Mann bin und aus mirn Weiei man, die anan wolln nur mit mir völn, weil sie auf Aschlöcha stehn oder weil ich sooooo unheinich bin."  
  
Minerva lehnte sich zurück und lächelte in sich hinein. Der Abend fing nun doch an interessant zu werden. Sie nahm ihr Glas, nippte daran und bat: "Schießen Sie mal los. Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
  
"Allo. Su den ersen. Die dengn all ich hadde ne schleche Kinheid oda wudde ma etäuscht vonner Frau, aber das is nich waaaaa. Ich hadde ne tolle Kinheit, nedde Eldan, große Schweser, grüüüne Wiesn unnen aln Bauernhof. Man ürds idylsch nen. Un Etäuschung? Neeee, nich bei mir! Nur irnwann ham die Weiba imma vesuch mich su ännern. Un das maaaaag ich nich. Ich bin so wich bin! Das könnense aba nich kapiern un ersähln mir was von Klompexn. Ichab numal kein Lus alln in Hindan su kriechen, das is mir su eng. Verstehsu, Minerva?"  
  
"Voll und ganz, Severus.", antwortete Minerva verschmitzt und grinste. "Und die andere Hälfte, für die Sie nur ein Lustobjekt sind?" Bei dem Wort "Lustobjekt" mußte sie sich ein herzhaftes Lachen redlich verkneifen.  
  
"Mommenoch..." Severus mußte sich erst noch ein Glas Wein eingießen, daß er aber sofort wieder leerte. "So...nun su den anan, sie dengn sich irndwie, daß ich so unheinlich bin, weiß nich wieso. Unnas mach sie an. Verscheh eina die Fraun! Keinahnun wie se auf so´n Müll komm. Ichab schon imma nur macht, wassich willll! As ich noch jünna war, habich das imma aussenutz."  
  
Severus grinste delikat.  
  
"Soso, Severus, Sie haben das ausgenutzt. Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?!", hakte sie nach, obwohl sie natürlich genau wußte, was er meinte. Aber sie fand die Vorstellung wie ein absolut betrunkener Severus über "seine" Frauen sprach einfach zu köstlich um an dieser Stelle aufzuhören.  
  
"Bissu so naiv oda tussu nur so? Ich bin miden ins Betttegang! Was glaubsu, wen ich schon alls inna Kise hatte."  
  
Er goß sich ein erneut nach.  
  
"Äh, keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich das auch wissen?" Minerva hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Weissich nich. Aber, weissu was Minerva?!" Er ließ ihr keine Zeit um zu antworten. "Ich weisses selba auch nich! Die letze war Rosi." Er nickte Richtung Theke.  
  
"Nein! Sie hatten eine Affäre mit Madame Rosmerta?" Minerva amüsierte sich königlich über dieses "Geständnis".  
  
"Jaaaaah...", grinste Snape schielend. "Un ich kann Dir san, daß sie gut blasn kann!"  
  
Minerva hustete. "So genau wollte ich das dann doch nicht wissen."  
  
Snape lachte sich halbtot. "Aber das Prolem is, dasse dengt, wir würn irndwann mal richich zusamm sein... Ich habihr gesat, um unse Affäre su been, daß ich Seit brauche. Un sie glaut jetz, daß allein sein muß, um mir üba meine Fühle kla su wern. Hehehe...."  
  
Er trank sein Glas leer.  
  
"Ich brauche Seit für mich allein." Severus füllte sein Glas nach. "Fraun!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ach deswegen kriegt sie immer so ein dämliches Grinsen, wenn sie an unseren Tisch kommt." Minerva verstand langsam. "Aber was Sie da tun, Severus, ist nicht nett, geschweige denn fair."  
  
Snape schaute sie mit großen Augen an, in denen sich langsam ein spöttischer Glanz ausbreitete.  
  
"Fair? Du wills mir was von fair ersähln?!" Er verschluckte sich vor Lachen. "Ich wa noch nie fair oda nett. Warum solle ich das änan?"  
  
"Sie scheint doch wirklich ernsthaft an Ihnen interessiert zu sein, so sagen Sie ihr doch wenigstens, daß Sie nichst für sie empfinden."  
  
"Bloß nich! Fallsich doch ma wieda Bock aufne Frau ham sollde, hab ich eine su der ich gehen kann."  
  
Minerva starrte ihn an. "Severus, mit Verlaub, Sie sind ein Arschloch!"  
  
Snape prostete ihr zu. "Ich weiß!"  
  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sie warf einen Blick durch das Lokal und bat Madame Rosmerta um die Rechnung. "Severus, wir sollten jetzt besser gehen. Ihnen ist nicht zu helfen."  
  
"Habich auch nie bauptet", nölte Snape. "Ich will aba noch ein Fläschchen Weinchen!"  
  
"Nein, es reicht Sie sind sowieso schon zu betrunken, Professor."  
  
Sie verstummte, als Madame Rosmerta an den Tisch trat. Rosmerta warf einen waidwunden Blick in Snapes Richtung. Dieser verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.  
  
Minerva zückte ihre Geldbörse und zahlte den geforderten Betrag, der angesichts der Unmengen Alkohol höher als erwartet war.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Besuch und hoffe Sie bald wieder als meine Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen.", leierte Rosmerta.  
  
"Darauf kannsu Gif nehm!", strahlte Snape sie an um kurz danach gehässig Minerva zu zugrinsen.  
  
Minerva zog hörbar Luft durch die Nase.  
  
"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht, Madame Rosmerta." Mit diesen Worten begab sie sich zum Ausgang. Snape schlurfte hinter ihr her.  
  
***  
  
Minerva genoß den ersten Zug frische Luft, der ihr entgegenschlug, nachdem sie den Pub verlassen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Rumpeln hinter sich. Snape war die Treppe hinuntergesegelt.  
  
Sie seufzte. Das konnte ja ein schöner Heimweg werden.  
  
Snape kam schnell wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Er grinste Minerva an und hakte sich kurzerhand bei ihr unter. "Es wa aba ein schöna Amd."  
  
Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. "Na dann können Sie ja mich heiraten, wenn Sie ihre Zeit gerne mit mir verbringen. Denn wohnen tun wir ja im Prinzip auch schon zusammen."  
  
Severus schaute sie schräg von der Seite an. "Weissu Minerva..." seufzte Snape. "Du bis mir su ald."  
  
Minerva schnaubte. "Lassen Sie uns endlich nach Hause gehen."  
  
***  
  
Hogsmeade. 87 Grad Jupiter vor 1/16 Umdrehungen Saturn zu Viertelmars. Immernoch Vollmond. Immernoch Hogsmeade.  
  
Zwei Gestalten verliessen das beschauliche Dörfchen auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Die größere Gestalt torkelte merklich.  
  
  
  
Schluß! 


End file.
